This invention relates to the germicidal efficiency of chlorine and compounds thereof in the presence of an alkaline pH and particularly relates to a highly alkaline germicidal solution applicable to the human epidermis without causing irritation.
We have discovered that maintaining an alkaline pH in a matrix of isopropyl alcohol (IPA), glycerol, sodium hypochlorite (NaOCl), inert ingredients, soft water and, preferably a scented oil with surfactant, will afford an increased germicidal formulation. It has also been found that embodying this formulation in a convenient pocket-sized towelette will provide the accessibility needed in a mobile society during travel, and participation in outdoor activities. There is an ever growing need for an effective, economical and convenient method of sanitation. In times of natural disasters, where water may not be available for use in cleansing hands and for surface decontamination, this invention may be employed for immediate sanitation. Custodians who are responsible for sanitary conditions in public places, such as school cafeterias and public washrooms, and other sanitation concerns encountered by civil workers (police and fire departments), embalmers, and health care workers, would all find application of our formulation beneficial for minimizing the risk of contamination from microorganisms. This formulation lends itself well for sanitizing skin prior to venipunctures and indwelling catheters.
Chlorine compounds are favorite ingredients in chemical compositions which clean, sanitize and disinfect surfaces. Previous sanitizing products which use chlorine compounds have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,987,435, issued to Thomas Gwyn Davies et al.; 2,999,265, issued to Jerome J. Duane et al.; 3,363,625, issued to Arthur Jovis; 4,084,747, issued to Howard Alliger; 4,594,239, issued to Pluim, Jr.; and 4,690,821, issued to James A. Smith, et al. One compound, sodium hypochlorite is the best oxidizing member of the chlorite group and was used by health workers during World War I to irrigate and sanitize wounds.
The Smith et al. patent, is a towel for skin moisturizing and drying. It is a cosmetic application with emollient oils of both hydrophillic and hydrophobic properties. The pH range is neutral 6.0 to 7.5 and the germicide is 0.01 to 5.0% chlorohexadiene gluconate, a salt or ester of a gluconic acid. This cosmetic should remain chemically stable under normal room temperature and atmospheric pressure.
The glycerol-chlorine solution of our invention uses sodium hypochlorite, preferably at 1.0% to 2.1% by weight or 0.5% to 1.0% available chlorine. Sodium hypochlorite has the highest oxidizing strength of all chlorine compounds and the glycerol-chlorine solution has more available chlorine for a given concentration of sodium hypochlorite than the chlorohexadiene gluconate salt does at the same concentration. In addition the chlorohexadiene gluconate may decompose into lower mass chlorine compounds which are either chemically inactive or active within a narrow pH range.
The Pluim, Jr. patent is a method for neutralizing offensive chemicals, e.g., uroshiol, in contact with wearing apparel. An application of the Pluim, Jr. composition decontaminates the surface and neutralizes the uroshiol with a chlorine compound solution. The composition has acetone, alcohols, and the following chlorine compounds: N-chloramine liquid 0.5%-5.0% by weight, chloramine-B, chloramine-T, chloroisocyanurics, chlorinated hydantoins, N-chlorosuccinimide, trichloroisocyanuric, ferric chloride, 1,3-dichloro-5, 5-dimethyl hydantoin, and trichloromelamines.
Each chlorine compound in the Pluim, Jr. patent has less available chlorine in the solution than is found in the same amount of sodium hypochlorite. Therefore Pluim, Jr. combines ten chlorine compounds into a stable, alkaline solution in order to increase the germicidal properties. There is no application of this composition to human epidermal tissue.
The Alliger patent claims a process for the production of a germ killing composition. The chlorine compound is sodium chlorite, and the solution includes lactic acid and water. Lactic acid, which is 15% by weight of the solution, is used to maintain a pH of 7.0. The compound is in contact with an ultrasonic cleaner or dispensed in a pressurized aerosol.
Sodium chlorite is an explosive compound and is not to be handled by the inexperienced. It has a lower oxidizing strength than sodium hypochlorite and releases less chlorine in the solution. Alliger does not teach the use of this composition on human tissue. The use of organic and inorganic acids in the composition complicates the matrix of chemical possibilities. The composition should be stable over a wide range of pressure.
The Jovis patent discloses a medicinal applicator with an envelope element and a pad element. The cleansing agents are hexachlorophene, boric acid or resorcinol; and the emollients are glycerine, lanolin and carbonated pertroleum jelly. The chlorine compound hexachlorophene is a powdered phenolic, i.e. an acidic compound, bacteria inhibiting agent. The amount of available chlorine in the solution of hexachlorophene is less than the chlorine found in the same amount of sodium hypochlorite, Hydrocarbons in a composition increase the reaction possibilities for chlorine. Most of these organic compounds have low germicidal properties and become inert.
The Duane et al. patent provides a saturated pad for cleansing and deodorizing the female pelvic region. The pH range is 5.0 to 6.5 and the bacteriostatic agent, which is 0.1% to 2.0% by weight, has the chlorine compounds hexachlorophene, trichlorophenol, and 4-chloro-3,5-xylenol.
The chlorine compounds in the Duane et al. patent are organic acids with a complex chemical matrix. This patent does not discuss how much of the available chlorine reacts with hydrocarbons to form chloramines and chemically inactive compounds in the composition. Chloramines are stable compounds which release chlorine within limited pH windows, e.g. 5.0 to 6.5
The Davies et al. patent is directed to germicidal compositions for cleaning and disinfecting materials. One composition has sodium hypochlorie (0.45% to 5.0%) available chlorine with an aqueous solution of benzalkonium chloride (0.5% to 5.0%) by weight. Another germicidal composition has sodium hypochlorite and cetyl trimethyl ammonium bromide, both in equal amounts. The compositions are alkaline with ionic salts added to the sodium hypochlorite solutions; and stable if handled under normal room temperature and atmospheric pressure.
The Davies et al. patent provides germicidal compositions for cleaning materials with keratinous fibers and celluosic fibers. The Davies et al. compositions are alkaline and can cause caustic irritations to human skin. The ammonium and organic salts and sodium hypochlorite produce a complex matrix of chemical reactions, which include the formation of chloramines and chemically inactive chlorine compounds.